During the use of chain saws, the cutting edges of the cutting chains rapidly become dull. This is caused by many factors; some of which are:
(1) cutting of some hardwoods PA1 (2) cutting chains coming in contact with the ground PA1 (3) foreign material in the wood (nails, fencing, etc.) PA1 (4) extended use
Because of these factors, many chain saw operators find it necessary to have multiple cutting chains on hand in the field, allowing them to replace a cutting chain when its' cutting edges become dull. By the very design of these cutting chains, they are extremely difficult to carry or store. In many instances, a single cutting chain may become tangled and jammed, preventing use, until it is straightened. Depending on the extent of entanglement, a person experienced with chain saw operation may spend up to an hour straightening a cutting chain before it may be put into service. Another problem the lack of a suitable carrying/storage device for chain saw cutting chains presents is; during unprotected transportation, the cutting chain cutting edges may become dull by coming in contact with other objects before it is ever put into service.
There is no known device available to carry, store, or maintain chain saw cutting chains in sharp, orderly, untangled fashion.